DRRR OC fic SECT 65 and a half
by Yani-Senpai
Summary: If you know of my fanfiction on Deviantart, then you know that this is something of a continuation of a chapter. It may be mentioned later vaguely, but since it's mature content, it goes here. IzayaXOC.


SECT 65.5

It was late evening. Probably around 7:30. The sun was setting.

"You sound kind of upset." Izaya said cautiously, sitting next to Yuna on the couch. They were actually just about to eat, but…

She seemed off.

"Let's just not talk about it, alright?"

"…Sure."

"Thanks." She smiled a bit weakly. However, after a moment, she stretched, smirked and began laughing. "Damn, I'm an idiot! I shouldn't let things like that affect me! What kind of psychopath are you looking at?"

Izaya responded by grabbing her and pulling her to his chest. "That's why you're so interesting. I don't know what kind of psychopath I'm looking at! You're…different."

Yuna sighed. "Right…I get it."

If she was capable of it, she may even cry right now.

But, alas, she was not.

"And besides. Even if you can't cook, it doesn't stop you from being immensely more interesting than other humans."

"I'm…I think I'm…scared."

"…Why? Of what?"

"I don't want to end up hurting you…I'm just so likely to…and…I'm scared of falling short."

Izaya realized that even psychopaths had to break down at some point.

It was unfortunate.

But because of it, she was so much more interesting.

And suddenly, that word sounded cruel.

It seemed cruel to call her 'interesting'.

"I'm sure, even though you can, you'll be able not to hurt me. And if you think you're going to fall short, it's not gonna happen. I think there are a lot of things that you see as a threat, but in reality, you shouldn't even worry about them."

"Yeah? So what about how much I've…you realize how many times…I've denied…I've denied you even something that should be normal? So how could you say I won't fall short when I already have?"

"You mean that crap about you not letting me kiss you?" He laughed a bit. "It's not that disappointing. I was kidding. Besides, I'm the idiot for not just doing it. I shouldn't bother asking. You should be more angry at me than I should be at you."

"…You truly are an idiot…"

"So you want me to ask? You're not making sense."

"Why do you think you have to be the one to be aggressive in this? Why does that have to be your responsibility? It should be a mutual responsibility! We shouldn't HAVE to argue about this so much!"

"Who's arguing? We're simply discussing it. Take it easy." He sighed. "For starters, you're right. Arguing about something that we both should take responsibility for is stupid. Another thing, I honestly couldn't care less if you do fall short. I probably will at some point, too. So falling short is nothing to fear. It's just something that we'd have to work through."

She had no response.

With Yuna that typically meant things had been resolved.

That was good.

Things were hopefully going to get better, now.

"Alright. So everything is fine, now?"

"No." She muttered, bluntly.

"Hm?"

"You think things get solved so easily." She smiled a bit and sat up. "But you're going to have to prove to me you CAN be aggressive."

"…Do I, now?"

"Unless you're going to wimp out on me."

"…No. I don't think I will." He laughed, grasping her shoulders and wrapping his lips around hers. This didn't last long, but it was enough. Once he released, his hand trailed down her arm to meet hers. "Now, so long as I'm not asking anymore—"

"I can assume that if you do, I can cut you open?"

"…Yeah. Sure."

"You know…We never did eat."

"Ah…you're right." Izaya sighed.

"We're such idiots." Yuna smiled.

"I agree."

"I'm gonna put them away." Yuna muttered, looking at the sandwiches.

"Yeah. I've not really got an appetite."

"Me either." Yuna agreed, putting them back in her fridge. She came back and sat down, leaning on Izaya's chest.

"What's with you now?"

"Nothing." She said snuggling up to him.

Izaya paused, but after a moment, he tapped her shoulder. She sat up.

"Let me just…" He adjusted himself to have his back leaning on the couch arm, lounging. He spread his legs out, allowing Yuna to lean on him that way and lounge herself. He rested his chin on the top of her head and grasped her hands.

"This is awfully cute of you."

"Cute?"

"I'm kidding. It's actually very comfortable." She said, leaning back a little more and relaxing.

"I honestly…can't believe that…" Izaya sighed.

"What?"

"Ah? Nothing. Sorry. Didn't realize I said that aloud."

"Did I…?"

"No, you're fine."

"Ah."

A long pause.

"I've got…an odd question." He murmured in her ear.

"Hm? You can ask anything."

"Is this going to be a sexual relationship, too, or what?"

Well.

That was blunt.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because…I…I was wondering as to…how you felt about that."

"I'm not sure."

"No? Alright then."

"Why?"

"…I don't know."

Yuna shot him a look. "Yes, you do. Why?"

"Fine. Do you want to actually take this further?"

"Well, if you want to, then yes." She muttered. "Izaya…I know it sounds…very odd, but…I love you…I'll do just about anything you ask of me."

His face flushed a pronounced crimson. "…Right. Well…aside from that…would you want to?"

"…Yes. I would." She nodded. "What did you have in mind? When?"

"Ah…would tonight be too soon?"

"We've gotta have a conversation about this, first."

"Yeah. I know." He sighed. It seemed to be a big question off of his chest.

"So, what did you have in mind? I'd like not to go…all the way, just yet…trust issues, you know."

"Right…I wasn't thinking that far yet…I knew you wouldn't vouch for it." He laughed a bit. "But…I know a lot of people are really against…"

"Against other types of sexual situations?"

"Yeah."

Yuna nodded. "Well, to be honest, it's you. I firmly believe I'm not going to be able to love anyone else…and should you change your mind on me…then so be it. I will live without you. But…there's no one else for me. So, I won't deny you any want." She smiled and nodded again, sure of it.

Izaya was silent for a moment.

That was pretty deep.

He probably made the vow not to leave her right there, though he didn't know it yet.

"Was that too much?"

"No! Not at all…but…I was actually thinking…" He cleared his throat. "…maybe…"

"You're asking me for oral, aren't you?" She laughed.

"Ah…how did you know?"

She sighed and let go of his hands, sitting up and turning around. She sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Izaya's neck. He moved his hands to her waist. "I must just know you that well." She muttered, pressing her lips to his, wrapping her lips on his top lip, and pulling closer. Izaya tensed up a bit and leaned closer to her. Yuna smirked, and without removing her lips, wrapped her legs around his waist. Izaya broke away to move to her neck. She lurched back as he did, and tensed her legs around him, pulling them closer. Izaya moved back to her lips, prodding her bottom lip with his tongue. She obliged him entrance and welcomed his tongue by wrapping her own around it. Izaya moved his hands to finger the edge of her tank top. They broke apart.

"Yuna…can I…?" He tugged on her shirt a bit.

She smiled slyly. "Be my guest." She let go of his neck to grab the edges of his shirt as well.

"Nothing to it, right?" Izaya smiled.

She nodded, moving her hands into his shirt and began rubbing his chest. It was smooth. Hard to believe he hadn't any scars. She removed her hands long enough to allow Izaya to pull off her shirt, then did the same with his. They threw them to the side. Yuna took off her arm bands and discarded them in the same way. She used her legs to pull herself even closer to Izaya, making contact with his bare chest.

"You keep rubbing up against me…and I won't be able to last longer than this make out session."

"That wouldn't be too bad. Besides." She wrapped her arms around his head and whispered in his ear. "I'm planning on sucking you off before the end of this, if you don't mind."

His face flushed again. Smirking, he moved to kiss her neck, moving down to her chest. She responded by pulling even closer into him. Eventually, she let go with her legs and laid back, allowing him to kiss her chest, eventually moving down to her navel. Once he got there, he paused, looked up, and moved back to hover over her face.

"Yes?"

"…I want you to initiate this. I don't want to have to ask you."

"Except you just did." She smiled. "One more peck for good luck?"

"…You don't need it, but sure." He laughed, kissing her lips lightly, then sitting up.

She took a deep breath, then sat up as well. She smiled, stood up, moved the table over, and paused, standing in front of him.

"You want me to…are you sure you wanna sit on the floor?"

"Sure. Just turn toward me."

He exhaled, spinning to sit normally on the couch, though he was further off of it than usual so that she could get better access. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Alright…Erm…"

"I won't swallow, by the way. So if you don't want to see me spit, warn me before you come."

"Alright. That I can do."

She sat down on her knees, leaning on his thighs. She moved to undo his pants.

"Hold on. Let me do that…" He muttered, moving to prepare his member himself.

"Thank you…that's the most awkward part over…well, guess I can't complain about that, can I?" She blushed a bit, glancing at his member.

"Right…Actually, um…would you be more comfortable if I just wasn't wearing these?"

"Hm? You're pants? You can take them off if they're going to make you uncomfortable." She nodded, moving away so that he could.

"I hope you don't mind if I…"

"You're fine."

"Alright…this is my first time, so…if I'm not even satisfying you—"

"You'll do just fine." He smiled.

She smiled back, taking it in her hands. She stroked him a bit before doing anything. Izaya's face went even redder now. Finally, after maybe ten minutes of rubbing Izaya, she moved to wrap her lips around his member. Her original idea was to do this for him once, since she assumed it would be disgusting.

But somehow, it wasn't that bad.

She began sucking a bit, attempting to at least give him some intentional pleasure, and Izaya immediately threw his head back and shut his eyes tight. He could feel them roll to the back of their sockets. She was a natural at this and didn't even know it. He was sweating already.

Yuna had to remove her mouth for air, so while she caught her breath, she used her tongue to lap at his tip. He lurched back even more. Squirming and finding it hard to keep his arms holding him up. Once she had caught her breath, she returned to her gentle sucking movements. She continued this for at least fifteen minutes, in the same cycle. She moved a bit further in, and Izaya began moaning. Yuna hadn't ever heard him moan in such a way. It had made her deeply aroused. She even felt herself getting a bit wet. She continued this for another fifteen minutes. Finally, Izaya wrapped his hands around her head, leaning forward.

"That's…it's all I can…don't let me finish in your mouth…I'm sorry…"

Yuna slowly pulled away. "That's fine, thanks for letting me know."

"I'm not…quite there yet…but…"

Yuna smiled and nodded, and, still holding him, she moved up to kiss Izaya. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder blades. As they began making out again, she rapidly moved her hand to massage him. Izaya began moaning again, and eventually, unable to take it anymore, moved away from Yuna's mouth, leaned on her shoulder, and came.

Sweating more than ever, now, He sat like that for a moment.

Then Izaya realized it.

He was crying.

But not out of pain or sadness.

He was crying out of pure delight.

He was also crying because he realized how serious she was.

This woman really did return his love for humans.

She wanted nothing more than his happiness.

He held Yuna's shoulder blades tight and sobbed into the curve of her neck.

She calmly put her hands on his shoulder blades, leaned her head on his and cooed him softly.

"Shh…you're alright…It's okay…Shh…I'm here…you're alright."

He loved her so much.

So very much.

It took him about fifteen more minutes to calm down. Once he did, he sat up and took a deep breath.

"Sorry about that."

Yuna only shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing." She stood up and moved to sit next to him and rest on his shoulder.

"Let's…get some sleep. I know it's only 8:30, but…"

"It's okay. I'm exhausted, too…" she said.

Izaya flopped down on the couch. Yuna snuggled up very close to him and sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So…was it…"

"Perfect. You were perfect."

"Would you…be up for…doing it again sometime?"

"Of course…why?"

"I was thinking maybe…"

A long pause.

"…sort of like…a monthly gift?"

Izaya's face flushed again. "Yeah…I'd like that a lot."

"Alright. So we have a monthly occurrence. Good to know."

"…yeah. Thank you."

"Sure thing." She smiled before falling asleep.

Izaya did the same only minutes afterward.

They both slept very peacefully that night.

Amazing, what they had turned out to be.

After all.

Yuna thought it could be possible she hated this man at some point.

That was very unlikely.

She was sure, now more than ever…

That she loved Izaya.


End file.
